In the Closet
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Puedes encontrarlo en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento. Incluso en el interior de un armario, aunque esa no fuera tu intención pues, a pesar de que ella siempre parece disfrutar provocándole, existe un buen motivo para ello. También para que él se deje provocar de esa manera pues, ¿alguien podría caer en sus provocaciones todo el tiempo sin querer que fuera así?


**In the Closet**

No resultaba ser una situación fuera de lo normal el que, prácticamente, todos los mugiwara se encontrasen en la cocina, sobre todo cuando Sanji estaba preparando nuevos platos para Nami, a petición de la akage, pues siempre existía la posibilidad de que algo pudiera caer para los demás. Y sí, si te viene a la cabeza una imagen de un grupo de perros al pie de la mesa esperando por algunas migajas de comida que pudieran caerse al suelo… ¡acertarías de pleno!

―Venga, Sanji. Dame algo para comer― le pidió Luffy aunque mejor habría sido decir que le suplicó.

―¿Y para los demás qué?― gritaron el resto de sus nakama.

―¿Eh, es qué también queréis comer?― preguntó Luffy algo confuso.

―¿Qué pensabas para que vinimos aquí, para verte comer?― volvieron a gritarle a Luffy quien se emocionó y todo ante dicha posibilidad―. ¡Qué no es por eso!

Tratando de mantenerse ajeno a los dilemas de sus nakama, Sanji continuaba preparándole una deliciosa comida bien fresquita para que Nami pudiera refrescarse ante las altas temperaturas de este día. Sobre todo porque había decidido aprovechar para tomar un poco el sol y eso siempre significaba…

―Arigatou por tomarte tantas molestias por mí, Sanji-kun― dijo Nami entrando la cocina, para cruzarla y pasar por la enfermería para dirigirse al cuarto de observación para subir al piso encima de la cocina―. Pero, mientras espero, ¿podrías darme un refresco?

―¡Ahora mismo, Nami-swaaan!― si no fuera porque Sanji se encontraba cocinando, por lo que la higiene era ley, ya se habría desangrado, nasalmente, al ver a Nami contoneándose en aquel minúsculo bikini de color turquesa y enganches metálicos dorados―. Tu refresco privado de mikan bien fresquito para ayudarte a soportar estos calores― le dijo mientras recorría, con su habitual descaro, el impresionante cuerpo de Nami.

En este tipo de situaciones no le daba importancia, pues había momentos en que dichas miradas podían resultar escandalosamente pervertidas o, simplemente, la más obvia, y sana, reacción por parte de una persona, hombres en este caso.

―Arigatou, Sanji-kun. Siempre tan atento― le dijo cogiendo el vaso de zumo.

No se sabe si le afectó más el agradecimiento de Nami, con aquella sonrisa, o el que se hubiera recolocado la parte inferior de su bikini pasándose el índice por el borde interior. Vale, sí se sabe.

―Oi, Nami― le llamó Luffy―. ¿Sabes qué se te ve todo el culo?

La naturalidad con la que Luffy podía decir cosas como esta era lo que dejaba completamente descolocados a sus nakama. Claro que por dicha causa Nami se diera la vuelta ocultándoles tan buena vista los enfadó contra su senchou.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así, baka?

―Hey― dijo Franky solamente ofreciéndole el pulgar levantado a Nami logrando únicamente cabrearla aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

―No son sus bragas pero se dejan ver aunque yo no tenga ojos para verlas porque solamente soy huesos. Yohohoho.

―¡Bakayarou! Ahora nos hará pagar por vérselo…

―¡Exacto!― les gritó Nami señalando a cada uno de ellos con su índice de manera amenazadora, o lo sería si no fuera porque aquel mismo dedo había sido el que usó anteriormente para recolocarse la parte inferior de su bikini―. Cincuenta mil berries cada uno― y para demostrar quien tenía aquí el control se volvió para encarrilar hacia la enfermería sin hacer nada para tapar su bien torneado trasero. Mirando por encima de su hombro vio como todos evitaban mirar para él salvo…―; ¡Cien mil, Sanji-kun!

―¡Hai!

Bakayarou.

―¡Ya era hora!― dijo Nami de improviso al ver entrar a la enfermería a Zoro―. ¿Pero dónde está mi toalla?― por supuesto que el kenshi le dedicó una mirada de completa incomprensión―. Antes. Te había dicho que fueras a mi camarote a cogerme la toalla. ¡Claro que te lo dije!― le gritó antes de darle la oportunidad de negarlo―. Que fueras a mi camarote y buscases en el armario mi toalla de franjas horizontales de colores― Zoro seguía manteniendo su rostro pétreo e impasible―. La que va a juego con mi otro bikini, baka― nada de nada―. ¿De qué toalla estoy hablándole, Sanji-kun?

―Rayas horizontales, desde arriba hacia abajo, de colores rojo, rosa, amarillo, azul celeste y azul oscuro, Nami-swan.

―¡Esa misma!

Zoro se quedó allí parado en silencio antes de continuar la marcha ignorando a Nami y sus absurdas órdenes.

―¡Ve a buscarla ahora mismo, Zoro!― le gritó Nami.

―Ve tú si tanto la quieres― replicó Zoro sin detenerse―. No tengo que cumplir con ninguna de tus caprichos, ¿o es qué te pasa algo en las piernas que no te puedes mover? Diría que no pues estás ahí de pie tan tranquila.

Por supuesto que a Sanji no le gustó nada la manera en que Zoro le respondía a Nami en lugar de cumplir con lo que le había pedido su hermosa nakama.

―¡Oi, kuso marimo! Cumple con lo que te dicen pues será la única vez que una hermosura te pueda pedir algo considerando lo bruto que siempre eres con las mujeres.

―No me interesa así que me da igual― desestimó Zoro las palabras de Sanji.

―¡IIIIIIH!― el chillido de Brook asustó tanto a sus nakama que se encontró abrazado a Chopper y Usopp―. Nami-san me ha puesto la carne de gallina… aunque yo no tenga carne pues solamente soy huesos. Yohohoho.

El motivo de su grito, bien justificado, era la manera en que se le ensombreció el rostro de Nami quien regresó a la cocina como una visión de muerte por lo que sus nakama trataron de alejarse de su camino… todos menos uno, y no se trataba de Sanji quien jamás se apartaría del camino de Nami de serle posible, sino que a Luffy le fue imposible porque Nami lo agarró pasándole un brazo por sus hombros atrapándolo contra ella. Para envidia de Sanji, por supuesto.

―Dime, Luffy, ¿no es qué Zoro tiene que obedecer tus órdenes como nuestro senchou que eres?― y por el tono de Nami más le valía estar de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba diciendo, aunque no había necesidad de amenazar pues era la pura verdad.

―Sí, claro que sí, eh, ¿por qué lo dices?

Nami le apretó el cuello.

―¡Ordénale a Zoro que me busque la toalla!― le _ordenó_ Nami a Luffy mientras señalaba a Zoro acusadoramente.

Luffy le dirigió a Zoro una mirada suplicante, pero parecía más que para que le ayudase a él que para que fuera a buscarle la toalla a Nami. Pero si iba a tener que cumplir con una orden tan absurda…

―Zoro ve a buscarle la toalla a Nami.

El kenshi suspiró ante lo irremediable de la situación.

―Vale, muy bien, lo que ordenes, _senchou_― antes de darle la espalda Zoro pudo ver la mirada de Luffy que pedía ayuda a gritos―. Esa es, ¡la carga de un senchou…!

Con estas palabras Zoro abandonó la cocina dejando atrás a un Luffy que gesticulaba de manera exagerada con los brazos tratando de llamar su atención, a pesar de estar ya dándole la espalda, ¿con tan mala fortuna?, que llegó a darle una cachetada en el trasero de Nami… ¡todo sin querer!

―¡Kyaaah!

―¡Nami-swan!― Sanji saltó en pos de su amada akage.

Si algo estaba bien claro para todos los presentes, para todos los mugiwara en general, era que Nami era muy capaz de defenderse ella solita, por lo menos del resto de sus nakama, por lo que el movimiento que hizo para propinarle un buen puñetazo a Luffy era de lo más esperado. Lo que no era que Luffy, a pesar de sus intentos por pedir ayuda en su momento ¿de debilidad? también estuviera intentando tomar un trago del zumo de las mikan de Nami por lo que su cara terminó en las _mikan_ de Nami.

Zoro debatía consigo mismo echándose la culpa pues, en realidad, era cierto porque de no haber tomado la ruta interior para cruzar el Sunny no se habría encontrado con Nami y esta no le habría dado una orden tan ridícula por el simple hecho de no querer ir por su propia cuenta. ¡Pues que hubiera mandado a otro si el baka de Sanji estaba ocupado haciéndole de comer! Pero no, tuvo que encontrársela y ahora se dirigía en busca de una dichosa toalla en concreto que, de no haber sido por la patética intervención de Sanji, ni sabría de cual se trataba.

―Esto te enseñará a quedarte en dónde estabas y no moverte― se dijo Zoro subiendo las escaleras hacia el camarote de las chicas―. Aunque esa bruja sería capaz de ir a molestarme igualmente.

Sí, conociéndola como la conocía era muy capaz de hacerlo solamente por fastidiarle un poco, o mucho en opinión del propio Zoro. Claro que, hablando de alguien que parece desvivirse en incomodarle, tras la puerta del camarote, y tumbada en su cama, se encontró con Robin durmiendo. ¿Durmiendo? A estas horas de la tarde resultaba de lo más extraño el que estuviera durmiendo aunque mucho más era no encontrársela leyendo algún libro.

_Por lo menos parece tener el sueño profundo_, pensó Zoro al no ver ningún tipo de reacción en Robin al entrar en el camarote. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar, buscar la dichosa toalla, cogerla y largarse de allí sin llegar a despertarla, ¿verdad? _De lo más sencillo._

Con dicho objetivo en mente se dirigió hacia el armario, caminando alrededor de los sofás y la mesa que había frente a la entrada al camarote donde dejó sus tres katana, y abrió una puerta. Lo que vio allí lo dejó tibio. _¿Para qué pueden querer tanta ropa? Apenas puede verse nada más aquí dentro_. Lo curioso era que, aunque se tratase de un armario de cuatro puertas, el interior no se encontraba dividido en secciones sino que se trataba de una sola. ¿Sería una manera sutil de decir que podían usar la ropa de la otra sin necesidad de preguntárselo? Aún recordaba la primera vez que Robin se subió al Merry y se puso la ropa de Nami sin pedírselo, enfadando a la akage aunque, en su defensa, decir que en esos momentos Robin aún solamente la conocían como la segunda al mando de la Baroque Works, Miss All Sunday.

―Ahí no guardamos la ropa interior― le susurró una voz al oído de Zoro.

Pillado por sorpresa, ¿dónde estaba el Kenbunshoku Haki cuando hacía falta?, Zoro trastabilló al interior del armario golpeándose contra la ropa y terminando en el suelo con algunos artículos de ropa encima.

―¿Tú no estabas durmiendo?― la acusación por parte de Zoro del todo clara en el tono de voz usado para dirigirse a su nakama―. Y solamente estoy buscándole una maldita toalla a esa bruja.

―Fufufu… tranquilo, Zoro. Lo decía en broma― pero por la sonrisa que mostraba estaba claro que la broma era a costa de Zoro para única diversión de Robin―. Ya sé que tú no te comportas de esa manera.

El que se lo dijera con sus brazos cruzados, bajo sus pechos marcándolos y resaltándolos, llevando ese chaleco de cuero con la cremallera bajada para estar a punto de llevarlo completamente abierto en lugar de ofrecer solamente un buen escote, ¿era para ponerlo a prueba o es que disfrutaba provocándole? Sí, la respuesta resultaba bien obvia viniendo de Robin.

―Genial― y por su tono resultaba todo lo contrario―. ¿Todo esto está colocado con algún sistema o puede volver a ponerse de cualquier manera?― le preguntó echando un vistazo a toda la ropa que se había caído de sus lugares en el armario―. Y aún tengo que encontrar esa dichosa toalla.

Robin no pudo evitar reírse aunque de manera contendida.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?― quiso saber Zoro.

―Bueno, antes dijiste que era una _"maldita"_ toalla y ahora se trata de una _"dichosa"_ toalla― le señaló Robin sin perder su sonrisa―. No estoy muy segura de que pueda ser ambas posibilidades por lo que, ¿de cuál se trata en realidad para ti, Zoro?

Zoro se quitó un abrigo de encima, o lo que pensaba que era un abrigo, y le puso mala cara a Robin torciéndole el gesto.

―Estoy sentado en un dichoso armario buscándole una toalla a esa bruja porque no le da la gana de ir a por ella por su cuenta. En estos momentos es una _"maldita"_ toalla.

Robin usó unos cuantos brazos _fleur_ para colocar algo de la ropa tirada en sus lugares correspondientes.

―Podría ayudarte si así lo quieres― le dijo antes de que Zoro bostezase sacándole una nueva sonrisa a Robin―. ¿Sueño?

―Para ti es fácil decirlo porque ya dormiste antes.

―Cierto, yo ya dormí, entonces tú deberías haber leído algo, ¿no es así como funciona, Zoro?― Robin no pudo evitar reírse por la cara de sorpresa que se le puso a Zoro―. Sí que has estado leyendo antes de venir para aquí.

―Tampoco es que resulte algo extraño― se defendió Zoro.

―No, claro que no lo es. Pero lo que sí es extraño es que mientras tú leías yo estaba durmiendo; como si nos hubiéramos intercambiado los papeles.

Eso sonó demasiado parecido a otra posibilidad ocurrida recientemente para algunos de sus nakama.

―Mejor los papeles que de cuerpos― murmuró el kenshi sin ser consciente de que le estaba dando buen combustible para que lo usase Robin.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra Robin se metió en el interior del armario junto a Zoro reclinándose de rodillas frente a él.

―¿Estás diciendo que no querrías estar dentro de mi cuerpo?

Si estás pensando en lo que estás pensando no es porque tengas una mente totalmente hentai sino porque siempre se tiende a pensar en el peor escenario posible y esto bien lo sabía Robin antes de haberle realizado semejante pregunta a Zoro de todos sus posibles nakama para hacérsela.

Por muy duro de mollera que pudiera parecer Zoro era muy consciente de que existían ciertas preguntas a las que no se les podía ofrecer una respuesta válida, muchas más si las preguntas son realizadas por una onna, porque jamás ganarías fuera cual fuera la respuesta que dieras a cualquiera de dichas preguntas.

―No de esa manera…

También hay que decir que Zoro no es de los que se paren a pensar con detenimiento la mejor respuesta posible para una pregunta sino que te responde con la verdad, por muy dura y cruda que esta pudiera resultar ser. O totalmente lo contrario como en esta ocasión.

―Kowai…

Por lo menos era mucho mejor que kawaii, ¿verdad? Sobre todo viniendo de parte de Robin de quien ya se sabe cómo se las gasta. Y viéndola acercarte hacia a ti, a gatas en el interior de un armario, con la vista fija en su objetivo…

―Bukimi…

Podía decirse más alto pero no más claro, y por la sutil sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Robin antes de que estos se posasen sobre los de Zoro, lo consideraba bien acertado. Cogiéndola por sus hombros Zoro la obligó a erguirse para quedar sentada de rodillas entre sus piernas. Claro que, inmerso en lo que estaban haciendo, a Zoro se le pasó el verdadero motivo de su presencia en el interior de aquel armario en concreto.

― ― ― ― ―

Uno no podría asegurar quién se encontraba más triste y deprimido en la cocina del Sunny, si Luffy o Sanji aunque por motivos bien diferentes entre sí pero con un mismo denominador común: Nami.

―¿Por qué tengo que pagarle un millón de berries?― volvió a quejarse Luffy para ganarse una airada mirada de Sanji quien le había dejado claro que no le daría de comer hasta que fuera la hora como para el resto de sus nakama y que diera gracias por ello porque, si fuera por él, ya que Nami medió, le habría dejado a pan y agua durante lo que restaba de viaje hasta que llegasen a Raftel―. ¡Fue sin querer! No fue mi intención tocarle el cul-…― la palabra quedó en suspenso puesto que Luffy tuvo que detener con los dientes el cuchillo lanzado por Sanji. Ni siquiera pudo defenderse de haberle metido la cara entre los pechos de Nami.

―Deja de regodearte de una vez o no respondo de mí― le advirtió un extremadamente serio Sanji―. ¡Un millón de berries es un precio demasiado bajo por el simple hecho de poder tocar tan delicada parte del cuerpo de Nami-swan!― la seriedad con lo que lo decía tenía que hacerlo gracioso pero resultaba perturbante. Entonces cambió y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar―. ¿Por qué, por qué,… POR QUÉ NO LE PRESTÉ MÁS ATENCIÓN A SU CULO CUANDO ESTUVE EN EL CUERPO DE NAMI-SAN? ¡Soy un pedazo de baka sin remedio! ¡Mira qué no disfrutar de la sensación de sus pechos contra su delicado rostro!

Y sí, en verdad lo era. Sobre todo porque todo lo que se decía en la cocina, sin necesidad de que lo dijeran a voz en grito, podía escucharse sin ninguna dificultad desde la parte que se encontraba sobre la cocina. Justo donde se encontraba Nami a punto de quebrar el vaso con una mano antes de relajarse y apoyarse contra la barandilla.

_¡Bakayarou! ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos!_

―¡Luffy!― Sanji le señaló con gesto serio―. Si quieres volver a probar una meshi en este viaje… ¡dime, con todo el detalle posible, cómo es el dulce tacto de las nalgas de Nami-swan!

Luffy se quedó algo ido como si estuviera pensándose seriamente la respuesta. Mientras tanto Sanji rememoró otro momento ideal del pasado.

―Incluso cuando fue la propia Nami-san quien nos mostró su perfecto cuerpo desnudo en los baños de Arabasta solamente nos mostró la parte delantera… ¡aunque menuda delantera!― estuvieron de acuerdo el grupo de hentai.

―Y solamente por 100.000 berries― recordó Usopp antes de taparse la boca y tratar de disimular.

Franky emitió un silbido de aprobación.

―Así que en verdad Nami tiene su lado hentai al fin y al cabo― asintió bien orgulloso―. Ya sabía yo que tenía algo especial.

―¡Un buen par de algo especial!

―Es una verdadera pena que aún no estuviera en la tripulación por entonces― se lamentó Brook sentado a la mesa tomándose un té―. Me habría gustado poder verla al natural… aunque no me pudiera enseñar sus bragas en esos momentos aunque no tengo ojos para verla ya que solamente soy huesos. Yohohoho.

Sanji negó con la cabeza rumiando por lo bajo.

―Vosotros tenéis la excusa de no haber podido estar allí pero está claro que no habríais dejado pasar la oportunidad de contemplar una belleza natural… ¡al natural!

―¡Claro que no!― admitieron al unísono Franky y Brook.

―Pondría la mano sobre mi corazón de tenerlo. Yohohoho.

―Hay que animar a un nakama hentai siempre que sea posible.

Sanji asentía cada una de las palabras de sus dos nakama. Ya se sabe, entre hentai todos se conocen a la perfección.

―Pero el kuso marimo, aún estando en los baños con el resto de nosotros, se atrevió a ignorar la presencia de Nami-swan y Vivi-chwan en los baños― acusó Sanji con vehemencia―. Y ni siquiera se subió al muro para espiarlas junto a los demás. ¿Quién no querría ver un mínimo resquicio del cuerpo desnudo de Nami-swan y Vivi-chwan? Sobre todo cuando Nami-swan te llega a ofrecer un hermoso Shiawase Punch.

El grupo de pervertidos, junto a un Chopper que solamente imitaba las acciones de sus nakama, abuchearon la actitud de Zoro.

―Claro que, por quedarse atrás, se libró de pagar la multa de 100.000 berries que nos puso Nami― indicó Usopp.

―¡Ver el cuerpo desnudo de Nami-swan no tiene precio!― protestó Sanji.

―Eso díselo a ella que siempre logra encontrar los precios a cada transgresión a su cuerpo.

―Es muy sospechoso que, por muy musculado cerebral que sea, ese marimo pueda ignorar la presencia de preciosas muchachas. Sobre todo si contamos que a bordo viajan con nosotros Nami-swan, Robin-chwan y también viajó en el pasado Vivi-chan― fue enumerando Sanji―. Y eso sin contar a todas las otras preciosidades que nos fuimos encontrando viaje tras viaje.

―Esa marine que no deja de perseguirle por ejemplo.

―¡Kawaii-san!― confirmó Sanji antes de recordar a otra chica en concreto―. ¡Cutie-chan!― que traducido quería decir Pellona―. ¡Mellorine, mellorine! ― dijo todo emocionado antes de poder controlarse―. Bueno, quiero decir que no parece interesado en las mujeres, ¿podría ser que _no_ estuviera _interesado_ en las _mujeres_?

―¿Qué insinúas?― le preguntó Usopp.

―Si no le interesan las mujeres pues le interesarán… ya sabes, los tíos― logró decirlo pero sin evitar un estremecimiento ante el recordatorio de su paso por _el infierno_ durante estos dos años de separación.

Franky tomó un buen trago de cola antes de negarlo con seguridad.

―Lo dudo mucho.

―¡Pero las pruebas son claras!― insistió Sanji.

―Pero aquí solamente hay dos mujeres pero, en cambio, hay seis hombres― ¿incluyó en la lista a Chopper y a Brook que solamente es huesos?― y tampoco es que les preste mucho más atención, ¿verdad? Si lo que dices fuera cierto, ¿no tendría que prestarnos más atención?

―¡Solamente hay tres hombres! El resto es la comida de emergencia y dos hentai.

―¡Oh, arigatou!― le agradeció Franky.

―¿AÚN SOY LA COMIDA DE EMERGENCIA?― se asustó Chopper.

―¿Hentai? Pero si soy todo un gentleman― se quejó Brook antes de soltar un eructo―. Gomen.

―Firme pero blandito y esponjoso como bizcocho― dijo de pronto Luffy a quien todos parecían haber olvidado allí de pie pensando.

―¡ERES DEMASIADO LENTO PENSANDO!― le gritaron sus nakama.

En esos momentos Zoro estaba cruzando la cubierta dirigiéndose de regreso a la cocina, y pudo ver a Nami sobre esta medio ocultando su rostro aunque podía adivinarse cierto enrojecimiento general del mismo.

―Oi, sois de lo más escandalosos― bufó Zoro con gesto cansado.

Sanji salió fuera de la cocina agarrándose a la barandilla para señalar acusadoramente a Zoro.

―¿Puede saberse dónde te habías metido, kuso marimo? Nadie más que tú podría tardar un cuarto de hora para buscar una simple toalla― la mirada de Sanji echaba fuego―. ¡Te has atrevido a hacer esperar a Nami-swan!

―Pues que fuera ella a buscarla― le replicó sin mayor interés―. Así no tendría que haber estado metido en el armario todo este tiempo.

Sanji se quedó completamente quieto antes de volverse hacia el resto de sus nakama en la cocina ofreciéndoles un rostro, contenido, con una mueca de burla e inevitabilidad.

―Lo que decía yo, que tenías que estar dentro del armario― pudo decir conteniendo sus risas.

―Baka― farfulló Zoro antes de tratar de ignorarle―. ¡Oi, Luffy!

El susodicho salió de la cocina llevando en la mano un plato de meshi que Sanji le arrebata propinándole una patada que lo lanza a cubierta.

―¡Deja de robarla antes de que incluso esté lista para servir, kuso de goma!― le gritó Sanji regresando al interior de la cocina y cerrando la puerta para evitar males mayores. Entonces se abrió y se le vio con el rostro completamente desencajado de furia―. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME HAS LLAMADO, MARIMO?

―No me acuerdo― Zoro no le prestó más atención y Sanji, tras sacarle un dedo a Zoro, regresó furibundo a la cocina.

―¿Dónde estabas?― le preguntó Luffy a Zoro.

―Estaba en el armario― repitió su respuesta―. Al final pude encontrar la dichosa toalla, nada fácil porque esa bruja tiene demasiada ropa, y si hay que añadir la de Robin que también está en el armario…― Zoro le entregó la toalla a Luffy―. Llévasela tú porque no quiero que se le ocurra pedirme nada más porque no me podré contener y le destrozaré toda su ropa como compensación. ¿Ocurre algo?― le preguntó al ver lo nervioso que se puso Luffy.

―¿Eh? Oh, no, nada― pero jamás será capaz de mentir de manera convincente―. Sí, ya, ahora mismo se la llevo… sí, ahora.

―Adelante, _senchou_.

Con este epíteto, y una palmada en el hombro a Luffy, Zoro siguió su camino hacia la popa del Sunny. Hacia la biblioteca posiblemente, ¿o iría al baño?

Luffy emitió un suspiro de resignación, agachando la cabeza, y se cubrió, algo exageradamente, con su mugiwaraboushi antes de dirigirse, casi arrastrando los pies, hasta donde se encontraba Nami. Estirando el brazo se agarró a la barandilla superior y aterrizó sin ningún problema, salvo los propios que llevaba por dentro, para encontrarse con que Nami también se mostraba algo cohibida por algún motivo que se le escapaba a Luffy.

Nami, apoyada contra la barandilla junto al jardincito de flores de Robin, vio de reojo como Luffy iba acercándose hasta ella, terriblemente nervioso, mientras le daba vuelta tras vuelta a la toalla en sus manos. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir enfadada con alguien que se ponía tan adorable nervioso y con esa carita de cachorrito?

―¿Nami? Zoro ya te trajo tu toalla y, bueno, aquí la tienes― le dijo ofreciéndosela aunque manteniendo las distancias.

―¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado lejos de mi lado, Luffy?

―Es que no quiero que me vuelvas a pegar si sigues enfadada conmigo― en ocasiones el decir la verdad es algo que sale por sí solo sin medir las consecuencias.

―No sigo enfadada contigo― Nami se volvió hacia Luffy y, tras dejar su vaso de zumo sobre la mesita, le cogió la toalla de sus manos.

Luffy lo entendió a la perfección. ¡Nami ya no estaba enfadada con él y no le golpearía... por lo menos hasta que vuelva a enfadarla por alguna razón! De ahí que, una vez más, volviera a actuar de improviso y se fuera a abrazar a Nami, cogiéndola por sorpresa de manera que, al sentir sus brazos rodeándola, trató de apartarse solamente para caer de espaldas sobre la tumbona pero… ¡con Luffy sobre ella! Afortunadamente, porque todo podría haberse salido de control, Nami ahogó el grito de sorpresa, de lo contrario estaba completamente segura de que Sanji habría hecho aparición y no le apetecía nada tratar con él de haberla pillado en esta situación, y postura, con Luffy. Hablando del usuario de akuma no mi…

―¿Gomen…?― se disculpó Luffy quien se encontraba tirado sobre Nami aunque había logrado poner las manos antes de llegar a aplastarla con su cuerpo. Aún así se encontraban bastante juntos, tanto que Nami podía sentir el temblor de su propio cuerpo a través del de Luffy… ¿o sería al revés?―. ¿Nami…?

Su rostro se encontraba tan cerca que sus palabras parecían estar siendo susurradas directamente a sus labios… desde sus propios labios, esos tan cercanos y atrayentes, apetecibles como gajos de mikan…

―¡Quita!

Si bien Nami no había alzado la voz sí que le dio un buen empujón para sacárselo de encima. Fue un acto reflejo el que se encogiera sobre sí misma cubriéndose interponiendo sus brazos ante su cuerpo. Podía sentir como sus mejillas se encendían de la vergüenza por lo que había podido sentir, sobre todo porque era algo que no se habría esperado viniendo de Luffy. De aquella banda de hentai sí, incluso de parte de Brook, pero no de Luffy.

―¿Nani, Nami?― Luffy no entendía que le podía haber dado a Nami para tener una reacción semejante pero tampoco es que no le sucediera algo a él que no comprendía―. Creo que a mi habilidad de goma le sucede algo extraño― dijo antes de agarrar la cintura de su pantalón y apartarlo para echar un vistazo a su interior―. Mira esto, Nami. Se está estirando y yo no estoy haciendo nada para que ocurra.

―No quiero mirar― _¿en serio, Nami?_

―Pero no te estoy mintiendo― se defendió Luffy acercándose a Nami con el pantalón estirado para que pudiera ver en su interior―. Yo antes ni siquiera había estirado esa parte pero ahora…

Vale, el que se quedase en silencio no hizo más que pillar la curiosidad de Nami.

―¿Qué, qué sucede?

―Está volviendo a su tamaño normal― le respondió encogiéndose él también aunque de hombros―. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me habrá sucedido algo así?

―A mí no me preguntes. Ni soy usuaria, ni médico, ¡ve a preguntarle a Chopper!― le dijo como si quisiera mantenerlo a distancia.

Luffy miraba para Nami como si tratase de encontrar algo y por el gesto de sorpresa así parecía haber sido. Algo que a la akage no le parecía entusiasmar mucho.

―¿Nami?

―¿Nani?

―Está volviendo a suceder― le dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella―. Vuelve a estirarse y…

Las caras de confusión que ponía Luffy le harían gracia a Nami si no estuviera mirando para ella mientras estaba atento a las reacciones de su pene. A pesar de todo esto Nami fue incapaz de mantenerse callada.

―¿Y?

―Y creo que también está usando Busoshoku Haki porque se me está poniendo duro― le aseguró Luffy.

¿Para qué habría tenido que preguntarle? Debería haberse quedado calladita y dejar que esta situación desapareciese por sí sola.

―¿Ocurre algo, Nami?― le preguntó Luffy al ver como la akage apartaba la vista.

―¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso? ¡Pues claro que pasa! No es normal que andes por ahí hablando sobre tu… tu… tus _partes_― logró decir ruborizada al nivel del color de su cabello―, y menos con una chica, sobre todo si esa chica soy yo, baka.

―No lo entiendo― finalmente Luffy apartó su mirada de Nami y se centró en su pene―. Como mi nakama creo que deberías preocuparte de si algo le puede estar sucediendo a mi habilidad de goma, y ahora incluso a mi haki, porque si me funciona mal― _yo diría todo lo contrario pues parece funcionarte más que bien_―, y estoy en medio de una pelea… oh, vaya. Vuelve a encogerse otra vez. No lo entiendo― repitió de lo más confuso.

―Olvídalo, o pregúntaselo más tarde a Chopper― le volvió a decir Nami poniéndose en pie y tratando de bajar sus calores con su zumo de mikan―. Pero ni se te ocurra nombrarme a mí porque entonces sí que me volvería a enfadar. ¿Entendiste, Luffy?― este asintió muy rápido―. Bien, pues entonces, como se trató de un accidente por tu parte, lo de arrollarme sobre la tumbona y lo ocurrido en la cocina, por eso también te perdonaré la multa. Pero ni se te ocurr-…

No le dio tiempo a terminar antes de volver a encontrarse entre los brazos de Luffy recibiendo uno de sus sentidos abrazos. Lo peor de todo era que los malditos resultaban ser de lo más agradables.

_¡Oh, oh!_

―Nami, me parece que otra vez…

Ahora fue Luffy el que se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque fue interrumpido y, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, atrapada en los brazos de Luffy, a Nami no le quedó más remedio, o así se lo repitió una y otra vez cuando repasó dicho suceso, que usar sus labios para cubrirle los suyos.

Robin salió a cubierta disfrutando de cómo le recibió una agradable caricia por parte de la luz del sol, gracias al cielo despejado de nubes que tenían, y estiró sus brazos desperezándose lentamente y recreándose en cada uno de sus gestos. Le encantaba el contacto del sol sobre su piel desnuda.

Luego de que Zoro se hubiera marchado con la toalla Robin había decidido cambiarse de ropa, afortunadamente medio trabajo ya lo tenía hecho al encontrarse solamente llevando su ropa interior. El resto había sido revocado durante sus maniobras con Zoro. Ahora llevaba puesto sexy minivestido corto, plisado de gasa negro, de amplias mangas, con el brazo estirado caían abriéndose como abanicos, pero que dejaban los hombros al descubierto y se sujetaba con unos finos tirantes. El escote era circular y amplio aunque por encima de sus pechos ocultándolos. Unas simples y cómodas zapatillas negras completaban su vestuario.

Ni que decir que lo primero que vio cuando enfocó su mirada fue a Luffy y Nami besándose a la sombra de la mikanbatake de Nami. Tal vez fue su mirada, o incluso que hubiera sido capaz de escuchar su ligera risa, pero la akage se percató de la presencia de Robin, quien se acercaba cruzando la cubierta, y se apartó de Luffy para terminarse lo que le restaba de zumo y llevar el vaso vacío a… ¿la chimenea de la cocina? Agitando la cabeza se serenó pues su intención había sido la de usar el elevador para enviar el vaso a la cocina y pedir otro claro que dicho elevador estaba conectado con el acuario.

―Permíteme― le dijo Robin para cogerle el vaso usando unos brazos _fleur_ que se encargarían de llevarlo a la cocina. Antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo más habló Nami, ¿en un intento por distraer a su nakama?

―¿Dónde estabas, Robin?― ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Nami ya sabía que Robin había ido al camarote a descansar un poco. Una siesta nunca venía mal con la vida tan agitada que llevaban―. ¿No me digas que has estado durmiendo todo este tiempo?

―Estaba en el armario― le respondió sin perder esa sonrisa que te dejaba claro que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo mucho mejor de lo que podían saberlo los mismísimos protagonistas―. Ahora me dirigía a la biblioteca a leer un poco.

―Claro, claro, muy bien, Robin― Nami asentía como si hubiera perdido la razón pero suponía que cuanta más distancia les separase de Robin todo iría bien―. Que tengas una buena lectura.

―Arigatou, Nami― y ahí estaba ese brillo que te gritaba peligro―. Y tú también.

―¿Nani?― Nami no entendió eso último―. ¿A qué te refieres, Robin?

―Oh, yo pensaba que estabas aprendiendo a _leer_ los labios con la ayuda de Luffy― le respondió de manera sincera pero ¿inocente?

Nami volvió a ruborizarse y ya no podría culpar al buen tiempo de ello.

―¡No tenías que molestarte, Robin-chwan!― intervino Sanji cuando recibió el vaso por medio de los brazos _fleur_―. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? ¿Nami?

―No quisiera molestar pero si ya tienes kouhii preparado…

―¡Aquí lo tengo expresamente preparado para ti, Robin-chwan!― anunció Sanji saliendo de la cocina a saltitos llevando la cafetera y una taza en una bandeja―. ¿Adónde te lo llevo?

―No hace falta. Yo misma puedo llevarlo hasta la biblioteca― le aseguró Robin haciendo ademán de coger la bandeja y antes de que Sanji pudiera decir algo al respecto añadió lo que sabía funcionaría para sus planes―. Estoy segura de que Nami te necesitará aquí, ¿verdad?

Fue como apagar un fuego con combustible.

―¡Mi Nami-swan me necesita! No tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque en unos minutos tendré lista todos los deliciosos platos que te había prometido.

―¡Yo también quiero meshi!― dijo Luffy saliendo de detrás de Nami y entrando en el campo de visión de Sanji.

―¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AHÍ? ¡Cómo estés molestando a Nami-swan te quedarás sin comer en lo que resta de día!

―No, no pasa nada, Sanji-kun. Solamente me trajo la toalla que le dio Zoro.

―Ese kuso marimo siempre en medio― chistó molesto―. Sigo diciendo que está en el armario.

―Robin también lo estaba― dijo de pronto Luffy.

―¿Nani?― Sanji juraría que no debió escuchar bien―. ¿Qué has dicho?

―Que Robin también estaba en el armario pero ahora está en la biblioteca.

Y lo cierto era que Robin había aprovechado toda esta situación para alejarse en completo silencio.

―¡No digas idioteces, kuso de goma! ¿Cómo va a estar Robin en… el… armario?

Por la cara de hentai que se le puso a Sanji estaba claro en lo que podía estar pensando referente a Robin y con quién podía estar ella en el armario para que entonces su príncipe llamara a la puerta y ellas, obviamente, le dejarían pasar para…

―¡Sanji, meshi!― le interrumpió Luffy para desgracia del rubio.

―Ya va, ya va,… te prepararé algunos rollos de ropa vieja y listo.

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Luffy.

―¿Nani? ¿Se puede comer la ropa vieja?― entonces se volvió hacia Nami y la miró con cierta concentración y confusión―. ¿Es por eso que siempre estás comprando ropa, Nami? ¿Porque te la comes?

Nami no pudo evitar reírse con ganas y dar gracias a que, salvo algunas reacciones de lo más naturales, Luffy seguía siendo Luffy, aunque ahora sabía que estaba muy bien dotado y predispuesto a poder… digamos que "conocerse mucho mejor".

―Que la ropa se come, será baka el kuso de goma este que tenemos por senchou.

―No te olvides de mi zumo, Sanji-kun― le recordó Nami.

―Claro que no me olvido, Nami-swan. Ahora mismo te lo traigo― _el 'zumo' de Nami-swan_, pensó de manera pervertida. Claro para olvidarse de ese _zumo_.

―Dáselo a Luffy, ¿quieres?― le dijo Nami y pudo verse la contención que sufrió Sanji para responderle con mesura.

―Por supuesto. Las órdenes de Nami-swan son ley para su servidor― pero los buenos ojos de Sanji prendieron en llamas cuando le dirigió la mirada a su senchou―. Muévete de una vez, ¿no ves qué Nami-swan está sedienta?

―¡Meshi!― gritó Luffy saltando a la entrada de la cocina―. ¡Aaaah! ¿Por qué estáis todos comiendo sin mí?

―Precisamente por eso― farfulló Usopp con la boca llena―. Porque como no estabas podíamos comer.

―¡Esto es un motín!― les acusó Luffy todo indignado.

―Ya tendrás lo tuyo más tarde― le dijo Sanji entregándole el vaso de zumo―. Ahora llévale esto a Nami ahora mismo o te quedarás sin nada que llevarte a la boca.

Luffy cogió el vaso y salió a toda prisa.

―¡Te cuidado, baka!― gritó Sanji―. ¡Qué es para Nami!

Al llegar arriba Luffy no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Sanji, y no las últimas si no sobre lo de quedarse sin nada que llevarse a la boca. Eso y Nami.

―¿Luffy?― la voz de Nami lo sacó de sus pensamientos―. ¿Por qué me estás mirando… la boca?

― ― ― ― ―

Robin descendió los últimos escalones que la llevaban a la biblioteca y se detuvo al pie de la escalera mirando directamente al segundo ventanal a la izquierda del escritorio de estudio de Nami. Allí, sentado en el banco, se encontraba Zoro quien, a pesar de encontrarse en una biblioteca, no estaba leyendo sino, ¿sorpresas dan la vida?, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente apoyado contra el respaldo y con la mano derecha sujetando contra sí sus katana.

Tomándose su tiempo Robin eligió un libro, de todos los presentes, para leer y una vez en su poder no se sentó en cualquier parte sino que caminó hasta donde se encontraba Zoro y se sentó a su izquierda, se quitó las zapatillas dejándolas en el suelo y, recogiendo las piernas, se quedó reclinada junto a su nakama. Es más, se apoyó contra el brazo izquierdo reclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro para ponerse lo más cómoda posible. Dejando la bandeja junto a ella, pero con cuidado para no golpearla por accidente, fue el último punto de su preparación. Y empezó a leer.

El momento era tan absorbente que Robin no se percató del movimiento hasta que fue demasiado tarde y lo tuvo sobre ella.

―¡Oh!

Robin no pudo evitar un suspiro de sorpresa tras varios minutos de sosegada lectura. Levantando ligeramente el libro de su regazo pudo ver rodeando su cintura, y con un agarre que podía llegar a ser definido como posesivo, el brazo izquierdo de Zoro. Volviendo a bajar el libro se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Zoro y siguió leyendo.

―¿Tú no estabas durmiendo?― le preguntó Robin en voz baja como si no quisiera molestarle en su descanso.

―… urusei…

Robin se rió dulcemente.

―Kowai.

―… bukimi…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Kowai: **Aterrador, misterioso,

**Bukimi:** Extraño, siniestro, misterioso.

**Buki mi: **Brazos del cuerpo.

**Buki mi: **Brazos de semilla.

**Buki mi:** Aún no los brazos.


End file.
